


Alfa y Omega

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Existe la leyenda de que un día, un Omega aparecerá en la vida del Líder de la Liga de los Asesinos.... Y desde ese momento, será el final de la misma.Damián Wayne es un Alfa Híbrido, Líder de la Liga de los Asesinos. Por años, ha esperado el momento para reclamar a su pareja destinada.... Ahora, quizá sea el momento de llevarlo a su lado.Damián Wayne x Richard "Dick" Grayson.#AmigoSecreto2018.Dedicado a:Arianos Hernandez





	Alfa y Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

#AMIGOSECRETO "Alfa y Omega" DamiDick 

 

En la larga tradición que representaba la honorable liga de los asesinos, los años habían ido cobrando factura de tan maravillosa tarea que sus líderes cumplían en el mundo. Para ellos, la vida mundana había quedado atrás desde hace décadas, hablando no solo del hecho de que vivían años más que el resto, sino que su propia existencia había mutado hasta hacerse perfecta. Adecuada para sus propósitos, al menos. Sin embargo, aquella larga tradición se vio manchada permanentemente luego del nacimiento de Thalia Al Ghul. Hasta ese momento, poco conocimiento había de mujeres que heredaran el cargo de la cabeza del demonio, y, más aun, hasta que ella llegase al mundo, nunca se había conocido a una mujer que fuese capaz lo que ella, sin esfuerzo, lograba en un solo intento.

En su tierna infancia, Ra's Al Ghul sintió un tremendo orgullo por su hija, y, con los años, más y más difícil resultaba la idea de cumplir con las obligaciones que el tiempo había impuesto para con ellos. Ante su estilo de vida, y con todo el conocimiento que poseían, la mutación de su estirpe no fue una sorpresa. Décadas había bastado para estudiar los cambios, para reconocer la realidad detrás de éstos. Fue así que, antes de nacer sus hijas, el más longevo líder de la liga reconoció las tres razas que existían dentro de su familia. El hombre a cargo antes de él poco o nada había mencionado al respecto, pero le había dado pie para saber que no eran los primeros y que, ciertamente, ellos no serían los últimos de la línea.

Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Esa era la denominación que había descifrado. El anterior se presentó ante él como el último Alfa de su línea, pasaron años antes de que pudiese comprender exactamente a qué se refería. De la manera más sencilla, Al Ghul lo resumiría de la siguiente manera.

Dentro de la liga de los asesinos, gran parte, sino es que todos ellos en realidad, de sus discípulos eran parte de una raza superior a la humana, pero no más grandiosa que la suya propia. Éstos eran denominados Betas. Incapaces de reproducirse con otras razas, y obligados a mantener la pureza de sus líneas hasta el final de los tiempos.

Seguidamente se encontraban los Alfa, o, dicho de otra manera, los verdaderos líderes detrás de todos los miembros. Hombres y mujeres notablemente superiores que un humano promedio, e inclusive más espectaculares que cualquier Beta destacado. Eran la población más pequeña entre la liga, pero no por ello eran los eslabones más débiles de la cadena. Era un grupo selecto, y, debido a sus propios caprichos, reducían su número a la mitad cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Aquello era el motivo por el cual el anterior líder fuese el último en su linaje. Sin una pareja digna para reproducirse, los Alfas enfrentaban un final inevitable. La pureza tan celosa que habían guardado para su sangre era tal que la sola idea de unirse a un Beta era insultante. Y fue este hecho de la más pura sensación de superioridad lo que dio lugar a la última de las razas.

Los Omega. Éstos eran escasos. Sin embargo, poseían una peculiaridad que les hacía destacar por sobre todos los demás. Su raza inició de una mujer común y corriente, que había sido unida a un Alfa que, de acuerdo a las historias, se había enamorado profundamente de ella. Ella era débil a su lado. Sin voz ni voto, sin posibilidad de elección. Dio a luz a los hijos de aquel hombre, pero algo cambió durante el tiempo en que gestó. Él era el antiguo líder, y, como tal, su unión trajo vergüenza a la liga. El asesinato de sus hijos confirió un poder superior a aquel Alfa, y, sin saberlo, esa misma tragedia activó algo en ella. Nació una raza todavía más poderosa. Los Omegas. La única raza capaz de hacer frente a los Alfa en cuanto a habilidades de mando, aunque tuvieran una ligera diferencia de fuerzas. Pero, en aquellos tiempos, solo existía una de ellos.

Y los Alfas y los Betas entraron en pánico.

Ra's no pudo descifrar del todo qué había pasado realmente, pero sus suposiciones no podían alejarse demasiado de la realidad. Una maldición tan fuerte como la misma energía de los pozos de Lázaro recayó en la liga. Llegaría el día en que un omega regresaría a ocupar el lugar de la primera omega, y gobernaría. Sin embargo, no se sabía de la existencia de otros iguales a ella.

Pero él comprendió pronto lo que sonaba imposible. Aquel enemigo que la liga temía, lo conocerían solo hasta que tuviese las fuerzas para ganarles. Porque la historia había sido clara... En el momento de más necesidad para un Alfa... Un Omega aparecería en su vida. Y ese sería el final de la liga

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Richard "Dick" Grayson observó al hombre parado delante suyo mientras sentía la dificultad para respirar propia de una reciente herida de tórax. Alguna costilla rota estaba causándole problemas, eso era seguro. Con todo y el dolor que para cualquiera habría sido imposible de soportar, el hijo de Batman se detuvo un momento para mentalizarse y soportar como lo haría su padre, sin dejarse amedrentar por aquella fría mirada color esmeralda.

Aunque, siendo objetivos, no es como si fuera realmente el primogénito de Bruce Wayne. El solo pensamiento de aquella verdad logra descomponer sus facciones momentáneamente con más facilidad de lo que quisiera admitir.

Bruce Wayne, el hombre que lo adoptó a temprana edad, el hombre que lo educó como a un hijo, el mismo que le entrenó para luego darle el enorme manto que representaba él mismo, como Batman. ¿Era demasiado egoísta querer llevar su sangre también?

—Mi padre presumió enormemente de sus hijos al conocerme... Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes —comentó el tirano delante suyo, como si fuese capaz de adivinar su línea de pensamiento— Sentía especial orgullo por ti, que eras el primero...

Sintió un terrible vacío en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que las palabras le llenaban de un orgullo indescriptible, pero enfermo. Había crecido con la constante adicción que le provocaban sus cumplidos... Y escuchar uno, luego de tanto tiempo...

—Esperaba cosas de ti también... Pero como supuse antes, realmente no vales la pena.

El líder de la liga de los asesinos solo necesitó darle la espalda para que sus hombres entendieran sus deseos. Le pusieron de pie sin cuidado y le obligaron a seguir sus pasos, alejándose del gran salón donde había sido llevado tan pronto como fue capturado.

No podía decir nada. En ese instante su silencio era suficiente respuesta.

 

.  
.

Cuando Bruce Wayne le mencionó por primera vez que, probablemente, hubiese en algún lugar en el mundo un hijo suyo, Dick y él habían discutido fuertemente. La sola idea había enfermado al joven Robin que, con el tiempo, adoptó su propio sitio en el mundo al bautizarse como Nightwing.

Con el tiempo, Batman se había convencido de la existencia de su hijo biológico debido a eventos que, al principio, no había atribuido a su autor original. La liga de los asesinos realizó tantos ataques tan distintos que le tomó algún tiempo reconocer a la mujer que estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Fue prueba suficiente para él, pero Dick no quiso creerlo. Para el menor, era totalmente imposible que el hijo de Batman creciera para convertirse en un líder perverso, a cargo de la única organización criminal a la cual Batman había declinado de cazar.

La relación entre ambos hombres se fracturó de manera irremediable entonces. Padre. Mentor. Amante. El nombre que se decidiera colocar a la manifestación de emociones que sentían el uno por el otro. La manera en que ellos crecieron juntos estaba puesta a interpretación personal... El hecho era que lo que existió entre ambos murió cuando Damián Wayne llegó a sus vidas.

Dick abandonó la mansión Wayne luego de ello, enfrascándose en su propio sentido de justicia como líder de los Titanes; no regresó sino hasta muchos años después, luego de la muerte del mayor y debido a la insistencia de su hermano menor; Tim Drake no soportaba la presión emocional el traje de Batman traía consigo, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad el manto le quedaba demasiado grande y, con el tiempo, no pudo más que darle la razón a su mentor tras darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, él no estaba preparado para ser el caballero oscuro de Gotham. Él no nació para ser Batman... Richard sí. No porque lo llevara en su sangre, ninguno de ellos lo hacía, pero era el único que se entrenó mental y físicamente para ello.

Contrario a Wayne, quien nació con la mira del destino sobre su persona, Grayson lo deseó con tanta fuerza que finalmente pasó.

Como Guardián de aquella ciudad el calmado hombre en que se había convertido con el tiempo dio paso a un hombre atormentado por su pasado. Por algún tiempo se cuestionó si esto era debido al traje, o a la consciencia de lo que éste provocaba en su mentor. Constantemente se preguntaba qué tan distinta sería su vida si hubiese actuado distinto en aquel momento de su pasado. Egoístamente imaginaba escenarios donde él había convencido a Bruce de buscar a su legítimo heredero para invitarlo a casa. Imaginaba toda una vida con ello. Un escenario tras otro. Damián Wayne siendo un niño con ellos... Damián Wayne creciendo bajo su cuidado. Damián Wayne luchando a su lado. ¿Qué tan diferente sería su vida si aquello hubiese ocurrido? ¿Habrían sido amigos? ¿Compañeros solamente? ¿Habría sido válido siquiera pensar en cruzar la línea con él, en cualquier aspecto? ¿Habría sido un simple hombre en su vida o habría sido capaz de llamarlo hermano? Dick no tenía modo de saberlo... Porque esa no era la realidad donde vivía.

En el mundo real, él abandonó a Bruce Wayne para dedicarse a salvar el mundo a su manera. Creció bajo su cuidado, y maduró realmente fuera de éste. No demasiado, porque fueron sus caprichos los que lo alejaron durante sus últimos años. No se presentó a su funeral, ni visitó su entierro. En ese momento parecía correcto evitarlo. En ese momento, si actuaba de ese modo, de esa manera no sería cierto... Un año después la culpa pudo más que él, y se obligó a poner un pie en el cementerio. Dos años y fue entonces cuando Tim llamó.

Ingenioso como él solo, había unido los puntos necesarios para guiarlos a la liga de los asesinos. Pero se negaba a ir solo. Drake abandonaría definitivamente el manto del murciélago, para dedicarse a su propio nombre, y aquella llamada, disfrazada de cortesía, era una súplica que nunca realizaría de modo correcto.

Ilusamente, Grayson se dijo a sí mismo que ese era el mismísimo Batman llamándolo. Batman ya no era Bruce Wayne, nunca lo había sido, era un ente vivo. Y lo estaba buscando. De cierta manera, no puede decirse que estuviese equivocado. Batman necesitaba de él, y, en ese momento oscuro, Dick Grayson necesitaba de Batman.

.  
.  
.  
.

Damián Wayne, heredero de la liga de los asesinos y actual líder el mayor imperio criminal que la humanidad hubiese soñado nunca, se encontraba en su alcoba cuando llegaron más noticias acerca del trato para con su prisionero.

El hijo de Batman se mostraba frívolo e imperturbable, aunque ciertamente se sentía confundido como nunca antes en su vida había sentido. Declinó el ofrecimiento de asesinarle y, en cambio, ordenó un cambio en sus tratos. Estúpidamente se dijo que aquel gesto de buena fe era para tener una venganza más dulce y cruel, pero la realidad era bien distinta.

Observó las finas sábanas de su lecho cuando fue dejado solo de nuevo, y se preguntó por primera vez en muchos años —probablemente desde que fuera un mocoso de quizá 10 años—, qué se sentiría realmente tener con quien compartir tan pacífico reinado.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dick tenía la sensación de que la deuda que se había autoimpuesto para con su padre era quizá demasiado alta. Sin embargo, no por ello se resistió a nombrar cosas impensables delante del líder de la liga. Al principio, le sorprendió los buenos tratos que recibió unos días luego de ser atrapado. Primero fueron cosas mínimas, pero que, de fondo, eran demasiado significativas. Los alimentos y las horas de sueño. El ser libre de hacer sus necesidades en un lugar correcto. Lo que parecería lo mínimo aceptable en una prisión regular de Gotham allí, en Nanda Parbat, era todo un lujo. Y qué decir cuando el menor ordenó que se le moviera a una habitación real, dejando atrás el mugriento agujero donde había pasado la primera semana.

Todo un mes sin verlo, pero escuchando de él a lo lejos por los pasillos. Quizá fuesen todos serios, pero ante tan inesperada actitud del líder, ni siquiera éste pudo evitar los comentarios que se hacían por los calabozos. Ni por los pasillos de su imperio.

Así Dick se enteró de los buenos tratos que ordenaba para él, y fue ahí donde se decidió que debía por lo menos intentar recuperarlo. Pero, ¿qué esperaba recuperar exactamente? Ellos no se habían visto antes de esto, y aunque fuesen conscientes de la existencia del otro por décadas no era suficiente para decir que se conocían realmente... Pero Dick quería remediarlo.

Damián Wayne podría ser un líder perverso —tal como él esperó en negación años atrás—, pero seguía siendo el hijo de Bruce... Seguía siendo su hermano. Aunque el lazo que se desarrollaría entre ambos sería todo menos fraternal.

—Mantenía la esperanza... —le comentó, la primera vez que bajó a visitarle al calabozo, dos días antes de su traslado.

No podía verlo, pero sabía que era él. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

—Eres su hijo, después de todo... Eres como él de alguna manera.

Damián se limitó a escucharle atentamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su madre pocas veces hablaba de Batman, y lo que sabía era solo lo que el murciélago de Gotham permitió que el mundo conociera.

La oportunidad de escuchar algo más picó su curiosidad de maneras que no quería admitir.

—Eres un hombre bueno en algún lugar de ti, Damián... Tal como él lo era.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. No le servían esa clase de boberías. Su abuelo le había advertido de ello. Sentimientos. Vaya estupidez. Sentir orgullo por parecerse a un progenitor que había sido tan amado por el mundo entero, eventualmente... No. No le llenaba. Al contrario, le hizo sentir enfermo.

—No hay hombres buenos aquí, Grayson. Ni siquiera tú. Y ciertamente, no soy uno de ellos.

Y con ese solo comentario lo dejó solo de nuevo, prohibió visitas de curiosos al día siguiente, y recompensó su falta de alimentos el día que vino después, al ser transportado a otro cuarto.

Damián pensó que se ahorraría más comentarios estúpidos si hablaba claro con respecto a ese hecho, por lo que dejó una nota en su cama. De puño y letra suyos redactó:

"La cabeza del demonio ve más allá de las acciones buenas que realizamos. No somos buenos, y no pretendemos serlo. Somos hombres justos. Y lo justo es que seas tratado con respeto. Continúas siendo mi prisionero... Pero honraré la memoria de tu padre cuidando de ti mientras estés a mi cargo"

Damián desconocería la reacción emocional que provocó en el mayor. Sus guardias solo podrían informarle que sonrió con una mueca rara, y una alegría que no se notó en sus ojos.

"¿Cuidar de mi por él? Idiota... Yo debería decir eso" pensó Dick, al contener un gemido lastimero.

Comenzaba a ver más de Bruce en él, y la idea, aunque conciliadora, le llenaba de un profundo pesar.

No quería encariñarse de nuevo.

 

Aunque ya lo estaba haciendo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dos meses más pasaron, y, a cada día, Dick iba recuperándose de las heridas dejadas en la batalla que le llevó hasta allí. Sin más orden que la de apresamiento, ningún miembro de la liga se detuvo a mirar heridas al derribarlo. Solo lo querían vivo, las condiciones no eran importantes.

Aunque era prisionero, para Grayson no fue una verdadera primera experiencia. Los secuestros ya no pegaban con su psique del mismo modo, o quizá fuera que no quedaba nada cuerdo en él que afectar. En cualquier caso, él mentiría si dijera que no encontró cierto placer culposo al verse rodeado de unas vacaciones obligatorias.

No podía escapar, pero, cuando tuvo energía suficiente para hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía intenciones para ello.

Él quería rescatar a Damián de aquel horrible destino. En un principio esa sola idea le hizo descuidarse al punto de ser descubierto. Ahora mismo, Dick ya no estaba seguro de que hacía allí en primer lugar.

Como líder de la liga, Damián pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. En tres meses, Dick solamente había intercambiado palabras con él en tres ocasiones. Siempre de noche y siempre poco tiempo antes de recibir algo. Aquel hecho, del cual cayó en cuenta tras la tercera ocasión, le provocó repugnancia. Y no dudó en hablar de ello en la próxima oportunidad.

—No sé cómo te habrán educado, pero... —dijo Dick a las sombras, mientras continuaba recostado en su cama

Ese día un sanador había revisado sus heridas, y había ordenado más riguroso descanso —él había estado entrenando para un escape que no quería realizar de manera extenuante durante semanas—. No era la primera vez que le curaban, pero era el primer hombre con conocimientos más técnicos, era mucho más preparado que los propios guardias a los que él ya se había acostumbrado, Dick se preguntó el por qué del cambio, pero no lo comentó con Damián.

—Cuando tu vienes aquí, algo bueno pasa para mí en los próximos días... Primero fue esta habitación, que sabes agradezco, pero no era necesario... Después enviaste esos libros, alegando que mi cerebro necesitaba estímulos, y yo no me quejé porque estaba muriendo de aburrimiento... Y hace unos días me has dejado salir del cuarto, vigilado, diciendo que era una lástima tener un pájaro tan exótico encerrado.

Damián no respondió. Difícilmente decía nada cada vez que iba a verlo. Porque era justo eso lo que se limitaba a hacer. Verlo. Lo observaba. Y aunque cualquier otro se habría sentido intimidado, Dick comenzaba a enfadarse. Era imposible saber qué pasaba por su mente exactamente, pero lo que sea que fuera, Grayson quería saberlo.

—¿Por qué se supone que quieres mantenerme contento? ¿Temes que escape? ¿Temes que diga al mundo lo que vivo aquí?

—Nadie ha escapado de Nanda Parbat en años... —respondió el menor, mecánicamente

—Bruce lo hizo—le recordó Dick, enfadado, pero con un orgullo evidente

—Padre escapó de mi abuelo, no de mí.

Aquel comentario le dejó callado. Intentó rememorar todo lo que sabía de la liga, y prefirió dejarlo de inmediato. No podía afirmarlo realmente, pero si recordaba bien, Tim lo había advertido. Desde que Damián tomase control formalmente, allí todo era distinto. La liga ya no era tan anónima como antes, sus ataques tampoco eran tan discretos. El mundo comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que algo más grande comandaba la forma en que se vivía actualmente, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionar más allá por miedo. Y él no podía poner en duda tampoco por qué alguien como ese hombre no era cuestionado. Era intimidante, por decir lo menos. Era más alto que sí mismo, con más musculatura, un tronco grueso, brazos fuertes. Y la expresión sacada del frío infierno. La piel apiñolada, tan similar a la de su madre, hacía juego con los centellantes orbes color esmeralda que eran, en realidad, del verde más puro que Dick hubiese visto antes. Era un hombre hermosamente peligroso.

—Es demasiado pronto para que lo comprendas, Grayson... —continuó el menor, ante su silencio, su tono disminuyó considerablemente la dureza de minutos atrás— Tu lugar está aquí... De cualquier caso, ¿qué hay para ti si regresas a Gotham ahora?

Dick no pudo responder nada. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a que Damián hablase más con misteriosos comentarios que con pensamientos tan directos, y, sin embargo, aquella forma de ser pegaba más con lo que esperaba que fuera. No parecía del tipo místico, como Ra's Al Ghul fuese alguna vez. No era tan sarcástico como Thalia, aunque podía notarse la influencia de ella en su personalidad... Dick sentía un peligroso deseo por conocerlo todavía más que eso.

—Damián... —llamó, y aquella fue la primera vez que su voz no sonó ni molesta ni demandante, solo quería su atención

El hombre delante suyo se dedicó a mirarle entonces, desviando la atención que había concentrado en las flamas que se iban apagando de una de las velas en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes parecieron atravesar al mayor con ese simple gesto. Dick, sin embargo, no le miraba directamente. Se dedicó a observar los doseles de la cama, no queriendo ver la verdad en los ojos ajenos ante la preguntaba que plantearía a continuación.

—¿Qué es lo que hago aquí realmente?

El moreno mantuvo un silencio casi incómodo por los próximos minutos, antes de dignarse a dar un paso más para acercarse al otro. En todo ese tiempo, el más alto había sido bastante obvio en cuanto a la gran distancia que mantenía entre ambos. Incluso cuando, casi siempre, se miraban cara a cara, era inusual que los separaran menos de 10 pasos. Dick escuchó con un creciente sentimiento de ansiedad como los pasos lo colocaban a su lado, antes de que se atreviera a mirar en su dirección.

El azul y el verde se mezclaron de un modo que resultaba para cualquier otro romántico. Pero la duda teñía el océano de inseguridades del mayor. ¿Realmente quería escucharlo? No estaba seguro de ello, pero la respuesta llegó, aunque no estuviese listo para ello.

—Cumples un propósito aquí, Grayson... Uno que retrasaste en contra de mis deseos.

Richard no encontraba la lógica detrás de la tristeza en las esmeraldas del otro.

—Tu lugar está aquí... —repitió— Aquí, conmigo.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Damián conocía demasiado bien todas las historias que su abuelo contaba, una y otra vez, con respecto a las antiguas creencias de las 3 grandes razas de la liga. En su adolescencia, no tomó importancia a los rezos del mayor, pues nada apuntaba a que tuviera sentido alguno. Había heredado de su padre la creencia a la ciencia, pero, a la vez, tenía su fe. En un pasado donde poseía inocencia, él deseó que existiera en el mundo un Omega de su talla. Él se convertiría en líder de la liga un día, y, si todo era cierto, él era entonces el último Alfa de su línea. ¡Cuán estúpido e iluso había sido! Aquellas historias eran solo eso, historias... Pero el tiempo le demostró su equivocación. Y verdades que su madre ocultaba de él, al revelarse, trajeron más dolor que tranquilidad.

Ella había venido a cambiar la historia al ser la primera mujer Alfa que unía su cuerpo al de un mortal cualquiera... El famoso protector de Gotham, el llamado Batman. Ella se había unido a Bruce Wayne. Un evento sin precedentes. Ante la falta de Alfas para mantener el linaje, éstos mismos habían comenzado a unirse con Betas, causando una disminución importante entre ellos. La sangre de Alfa dominó en todos los nacimientos, ni un solo Beta había nacido de una unión entre ambas razas. El temor de una raza mediocre, contaminada por padres y madres, los Alfas se dedicaron a criar Betas excelentes... Pero continuaban siendo Betas, y eso Thalia no podía aceptarlo. Antes que unirse a un ser inferior, ella decidió apuntar por el único varón en la tierra que había despertado su interés. Y de esa noche nació él, Damián Wayne, heredero de la liga.

La sangre de Thalia predominó, como todos esperaban, pero ante la sangre de su padre, Damián se vio siempre en la mira con respecto a sus habilidades. Comparado, marginado, juzgado. Se apartó del mundo entero, y, tras saber el porque de su infeliz existencia, llegó a odiar a su madre. Ella no pensó en ningún momento lo que sus deseos causarían en la vida del hijo que deseaba concebir... Ni antes de nacer, ni cuando le miró crecer desde lejos.

Nadie le dijo claramente sino hasta que fue mayor el por qué Thalia estaba siempre lejos de ellos, o por qué su abuelo era tan riguroso con su entrenamiento. Fue hasta adoptar su actual puesto que lo supo, y pudo entenderlo. Su abuelo, con todo el dolor de un padre que alguna vez sintió tanto orgullo por su hija, la exilió de la liga para siempre, solo permiténdole visitarle unas pocas veces al año. Aunque no fue como si ella estuviese interesada en verlo... Y su rudo entrenamiento era porque deseaba humillar a cuantos se habían atrevido a cuestionarlo. Su sangre continuaba corriendo en sus venas, y, humano o no, Wayne era un guerrero formidable. Damián aprendió a respetar a su padre solamente porque su abuelo lo hacía. Nada más.

Y, tras su muerte, se sintió solo en el mundo.

Había crecido pensando que estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento, pero los años no hicieron más que hacer crecer más y más el vacío que su pérdida dejó en su pecho. Su abuelo, a quien todo debía, le había abandonado, dejándole una carga enorme encima y unas expectativas tan altas que era inhumano cumplirlas. Por eso él abandonó también todo rastro de humanidad. Humano. Alfa. Demonio. ¿Qué diferencia había realmente? Él era el líder de la liga, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Hasta que supo de la existencia de Richard Grayson, y todos esos estúpidos cuentos infantiles que su abuelo contaba por las noches cobraron sentido. El amor del antiguo líder... La dureza de la primera omega. Su abuelo le había advertido de aquel sentimiento. Una vez que un Alfa veía a lo lejos a aquella persona que estaba destinada a ser suya, nadie más había en la tierra. La maldición era así de devastadora. La no unión de tantos Alfas con sus respectivas parejas —Omegas o no— había arrasado con la raza. Y, al final, estaba casi solo en el mundo. Los Alfas que restaban en su morada fueron expulsados, en un intento de recuperar sus números originales. Betas fueron unidos a la fuerza con otros, y, sorprendentemente, más de unos pocos habían aceptado los sentimientos que los más fuertes desarrollaron para con ellos.

Así, uno a uno, los Alfas desaparecieron de la liga de manera definitiva. Solo uno quedaba, el único que estaba a la cabeza de la misma. Un Alfa solitario... Y un Omega que aparecería para rescatarlo.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ambos hombres habían experimentado algo la primera vez que se vieron, era algo que no podían simplemente negar, aunque el orgullo les exigiera ello. Dick se había sentido intimidado, sí, pero había sentido igualmente una seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. En su mente, él era el hombre que cambiaría el destino de Damián. Y no tenía idea alguna de cuán cierto era esto. Damián, por su parte, se sintió absorto tan pronto como miró sus ojos. Un vórtice había llegado de pronto y había arrasado con todos sus pensamientos coherentes. Se sintió, por primera vez en décadas, como un niño. Uno que era fácilmente sometido a la voluntad del adulto a su cargo. Así había sido... Pero nada pasó en ese primer momento. Ni en los próximos.

El lazo se desarrolló lentamente, aunque con una fuerza abrasadora. De entre los dos, solo uno era plenamente consciente de los peligros que la cercanía entre ambos representaba. Damián había odiado la manera en que su madre decidió su vida entera sin pensarlo siquiera, por lo que no se sintió capaz de hacer lo mismo con el mayor. Le permitió primero acostumbrarse a su, esperaba, nuevo hogar... A la vez que se dedicaba a crear recuerdos varios para sí mismo de su existencia allí.

Hablaron solo 6 veces en 4 meses, pero él sabía exactamente dónde estaba en cada momento. Con el pasar de los días, un dulce aroma llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales. Un aroma que nunca antes había sentido y que, finalmente, llegó a tener un nombre: Grayson.

Solo hasta su adultez Damián había experimentado el deseo sexual. Y lo había manejado de la mejor manera posible de acuerdo a sus limitadas opciones siendo alguien tan ocupado... Luego de pocas noches pasionales había enterrado tales deseos con éxito. Solo hasta la llegada de Richard volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Solo al verlo sentía deseos de dar un beso. Solo con olerle deseaba repartir mordidas por su cuello.

Mantuvo siempre una distancia prudente, con temor de herirlo. Continuaba recuperándose de la ineptitud de sus hombres. Mismos que continuaban pudriéndose en una celda por sus personales deseos y a causa de su propia mano. Se alejaba deliberadamente y rezaba a veces por dejar de soñarle. Su paciencia, que era limitada, fue probada realmente durante esos primeros 5 meses.

Hasta que sencillamente no pudo soportarlo.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Damián había sido un extremista total al buscar hasta la más mínima excusa para exiliar a cada Alfa que quedaba en la liga. Creció con gran parte de ellos, y no poseía gratos recuerdos. Finalmente él era fuerte. Él era el líder. Y si un Alfa puro era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a él, siendo un mestizo, no merecía compartir el honor que representaba pertenecer a la liga.

Sin tener idea, aquel hecho había sido la protección más efectiva que cualquiera pudiera haber esperado. Llegado ese momento.

Wayne había notado un cambio sutil en el ambiente durante los últimos días, él mismo se encontraba más accesible, menos agresivo. Y sus guardias comenzaron a cambiar igual.

Esa noche se dejó guiar por los instintos más primitivos cuando, contrario a sus costumbres, siguió los deseos de su corazón al ir hasta los aposentos del heredero de Gotham.

El inusual sentimiento de incomformidad le hizo caminar más rápido.

Doblo el último pasillo. Encontró vacío próximo a él, y tan pronto como dirigió su mirada en dirección a la única puerta del lugar su mirada se cubrió de sorpresa.

Tres de sus guardias luchaban entre ellos, primeramente, para deshacerse los unos de los otros, y además para llegar primero. El sonido de los puños golpeando la puerta lo sacaron del estupor.

—¿¡Qué se creen que están haciendo!? —bramó, colérico

Su voz fuerte y firme los dejó helados. Pronto los tres hombres iban recobrando el sentido, parecían ansiosos, más aun, lucían incluso apesadumbrados.

—Retírense— ordenó Damián secamente, pero estos no se movieron inmediatamente — ¡Ahora! —demandó

Pronto las tres figuras se escabullían por el final del pasillo. Damián continuaba sintiéndose intranquilo. Ante el regreso del habitual silencio, sus oídos pronto captaron sonidos que antes no estaban.

Wayne no tiene noción siquiera de cómo entró tan rápido, o de cómo rompió la bloqueada puerta. Cuando estuvo allí, su cerebro simplemente se negó a funcionar.

Su mirada examinó la escena de una sola vez, y sus ojos se quedaron luego fijos en la temblorosa figura del Omega.

No le quedaba duda alguna. Las reacciones que provocaba en él, las emociones que evocaba. Su aroma ahora... Como sospechó, la exposición a su persona desencadenó loa cambios. Y él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para no tomar medidas preventivas.

Richard le miraba desde el suelo de su habitación, sentado sobre sus piernas mientras la culpa y el arrepentimiento adornaban sus facciones. Su ropa hecha trizas, su cabello revuelto. El hipido que ahogaba su llanto.

Sangre cubriendo sus manos, y el cadáver enfriándose delante suyo sin poder evitarlo.

—Dami... —musitó, con voz rota

Ni todas las batallas del mundo le habrían preparado para aquello. Fue todo tan rápido, tan repentino. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar ya en su 100% le evitó congelarse en su sitio. Cuando el Beta se lanzó sobre su cuerpo Dick ni siquiera podía procesar qué estaba pasando.

—Quería morderme —susuurró, aun impactado— Damián... Él quería...

El nombrado siente la ira ebullir en su cuerpo. Camina a zancadas los pasos que lo separan, seguidamente se libera de su propia capa con incrustaciones de oro y esmeraldas, antes de cubrir el cuerpo del mayor con esta y antes de que Dick pueda decir nada le alza en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. El mayor está demasiaso perturbado como para reaccionar como él lo haría. Solo se esconde en su pecho, sintiéndose de nuevo pequeño Robin que necesitaba ser salvado. ¿Está soñando ahora mismo? No puede asegurarlo. La voz del más alto le confirma lo contrario.

—Soy un estúpido, perdóname...

Dick eleva la mirada solo un poco para observarle. Damián le lleva bien sujeto entre sus brazos a través de pasillos todavía más perdidos, gruñe a cada Beta que se le cruza y Grayson pronto se da cuenta de que lo lleva a sus propios aposentos.

Cuando pasan unas grandes puertas, Damián cierra de una patada antes de llevarlo hasta su cama. Lo coloca allí con cuidado, mientras le mira a través de las espesas pestañas. Los humedecidos ojos del mayor consiguen quebrar su temple. Dick agarra con fuerza la tela que lo envuelve, cubriéndose instintivamente cuando Damián suspira, apartando la mirada de él.

—Esperaba explicarte todo en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

El alboroto que se genera fuera le obliga a replantearse sus opciones. Mira a Grayson, luego a la puerta, de uno a otro lado varias veces, bajo los curiosos ojos azules. Cuando el menor se acerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, Dick no siente ni por asomo el pánico que le recorrió antes, en manos del guardia.

—¿Confías en mí? —inquiere Damián, sin poder controlar el tono ansioso que se mezcla con su semblante necesitado.

Su aroma está volviéndolo loco. Está apostando mentalmente que debe ser gracias a su padre que era capaz de resistirse a sus impulsos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Dami? —cuestioma a su vez Dick, y tiembla imperceptiblemente cuando la respiración del otro está en su cuello.

No puede decir que su contacto sea desagradable. De alguna manera es como si su cuerpo necesitara esos roces. Ahogó un suspiro al oírlo.

—¿Confías en mí, Richard? —repitió, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a él del modo que su instinto demanda

—Sí. Confío en ti — responde Dick seguro, sin atisbo de duda

Damián siente un calor reconfortante en su pecho que va ligándose con la culpa por su posterior acto.

—Perdóname.

Grayson no puede razonar siquiera cuando sus manos se hunden en la espalda del menor. No sabía en qué momento estos rodearon el cuerpo ajeno, ni por qué lo estrechó con más fuerza cuando sintió los labios en su hombro desnudo.

Damián sintió frustración absoluta al besar su piel por primera vez, no se suponía que las cosas pasaran así. Pero en esa situación, donde escuchaba tan claramente la lucha fuera de su habitación*, no vio más opción.

Su voz continuó disculpándose cuando sintió que su mandíbula se endurecía. Su boca se abrió, la porción de carne bajo su boca se le antojó irresistible. Besó una última vez, antes de que sus dientes alcanzaran su piel nívea, y el grito de Richard llenara la estancia.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Dick no puede decir que termina de comprender lo que está pasando, pero una parte de su mente no pareciera estar verdaderamente interesada en entenderlo. No cuando los labios de Damián están sobre los suyos, o cuando las manos del menor recorren su cuerpo de arriba a abajo de maneras que consiguen sacarle suspiros que intente ahogar en sus labios. La mordida que ha dejado en su cuello ha dolido, pero los besos que el otro deposita por toda su piel mitigan cualquier malestar.  
Él lo había dicho antes, que su lugar estaba allí. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Sería verdad que él pertenecía allí? Gotham lo necesitaría... ¿No es verdad? Aun cuando Tim estuviese allí... Incluso si Jason hacía justicia a su propia manera... Gotham necesitaba de él. Pero ni todo ese razonamiento le permitía aceptarlo realmente. ¿Y qué si él no quería regresar?  
Tantos años deseando ocupar el lugar de Batman... No, todo ese tiempo lo que él realmente deseaba de ese hombre... Ser reconocido.  
—Richard... —la voz del otro le seduce de un modo que no puede explicar con palabras, provoca reacciones que nunca antes había sentido antes. Su nombre lo pronuncia casi como una caricia, a cada gemido que se le escapa. Lo quiere. Lo desea. Quiere permanecer a su lado.  
¿Es demasiado egoísta ahora?  
La mano enlazada a la suya, el cuerpo del otro formando uno con el suyo. El dolor que experimenta no se compara con la dicha que se incrementa en su pecho conforme lo toma. Los sonidos de su boca, o el roce de sus cuerpos, los intensos jadeos. Es una mezcla tan extraña. Es como sentir claramente, con mucha mayor intensidad... Y a la vez, siente que está en un mundo completamente distinto. Como si todo fuera un sueño.  
Poco a poco, un ligero aroma va abriéndose paso entre el océano de sensaciones que le invaden. Es el aroma más delicioso que hubiese olfateado nunca, y, en apenas un segundo que se escapa al siguiente, se pregunta cómo fue capaz de no notarlo antes. Era suyo. Provenía de él... No podía poner un nombre siquiera. Pero era todo suyo.  
—¡Damián!—casi gritó, entre la euforia del placer carnal que se mezclaba con la alegría de hallar tan exquisito efluvio.  
Entonces lo supo. Él quería estar allí para siempre.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Cuando despierta han pasado ya largas horas desde el desastroso incidente. Dick no tiene mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en la situación en la que se encuentra cuando es consciente del calor corporal que está en contacto con su propio cuerpo. Fuertes brazos le rodean de un modo tan celoso que el gesto le parece incluso demasiado íntimo, más aún cuando reconoce la desnudez en ambos, o la forma en que el cuerpo ajeno continúa pegándose al suyo.

—Damián... —llama, suavemente, intentando librarse si mucho éxito

No lucha demasiado tampoco, pues su olfato se entretiene en el aroma del otro. Inconscientemente se acerca más también, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor, donde el olor es aun más fuerte. Siente una insana necesidad de morderlo, de esa misma manera que él lo hizo antes... Marcarlo.

—Si deseas regresar a Gotham, este es el momento para hacerlo...

Dick se queda estático en su sitio, con la sorpresa adornando sus facciones. Estaba seguro de que segundos antes había estado completamente dormido. ¿Había sido demasiado ruidoso? ¿En qué momento había perdido su sigilo? A su lado, Damián miraba el techo de la habitación con una expresión de paz en su rostro... Una paz que lo llegó a sus ojos. Ninguno comentó nada por segundos que se sintieron como décadas enteras.

Las manos del menor alcanzaron los desordenados cabellos del otro, acarició su cabeza con tranquilidad, mientras el aire que había estado reteniendo de manera inconsciente escapaba de a poco por sus labios.

—Siento que estás ocultándome algo... —musita, en apenas un murmullo, sin creer que ha podido decirlo. No espera que el menor sea honesto en ese momento

—Quizá ahora no seas capaz de entenderlo, pero si decides ir no es necesario que lo sepas... Lo que debes entender es que, si te vas ahora... Yo no voy a ir por ti. No volverás a escuchar de mí. Nunca más.

El mayor quiso sonreír, pero algo en la voz del otro se lo impidió.

—¿Dejaría la Liga de perseguirme? —intentó bromear, apartándose lentamente del otro, lo suficiente para mirarlo. Dami continuaba observando todo menos su persona

—Eso no puedo prometerlo... —respondió, tranquilo

—Creí que dijiste que no me molestarías.

—No estaría vivo para hacerlo.

La sorpresa se extiende por el rostro de Grayson. Frunce los labios un momento, antes de forzar una sonrisa.

—Deja de bromear, Dami... No vas a morirte solo porque yo regrese a casa ahora.

Damián ahogó un gruñido. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle? Reunió toda la paciencia que pudo, antes de obligarse a sentarse. Dick lo imitó. El mayor le observó por largo rato, antes de que Damián se animara a continuar.

—Cuando un Alfa muerde a alguien, está marcando a esa pareja... Desde ese momento, hasta la muerte del Alfa, su pareja no tendrá ojos para nadie más... No podrá estar con otra persona. Por eso, si me dejas... No te ataré de a mí ninguna manera... —explica, mientras se pone de pie, alcanza del suelo la capa que la noche anterior cubriera al otro, y se siente aliviado de saber que conserva su aroma todavía

Si se va, en ese instante en que aún puede sentirlo a su lado... Como si su cuerpo fuera rodeado por sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasará si yo te muerdo? —cuestionó Dick, en voz baja, hasta ese momento, el otro supo que realmente estaba ahí, abrazándolo.

—Formaremos un vínculo poderoso—responde, en voz neutra— Lo suficiente como para matarnos de tristeza, si alguno llegara a morir...

Cuando Grayson comienza a reír bajito, Damián distingue un tono raro en ello. Su respiración va cambiando también conforme pasan los minutos. Se gira lentamente, hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. Entonces, Dick comienza a llorar con más fuerza. El menor ni siquiera sabe qué puede estar pensando, solo continua allí, intentando consolarlo.

—Eso es estúpido, Dami —dice, pasados unos segundos, y lleva una mano a su pecho— Yo ya siento que puedo morir de tristeza ahora mismo... No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme contigo...

La revelación es tal que el tiempo parece detenerse en ese momento. Teniéndolo allí, Damián no puede más que pensar en la suerte que tiene. Aunque deseó todo ese tiempo con guardarlo celosamente junto a él... Nunca esperó que aquel fuera igual el deseo de su amado. Limpió sus lágrimas con cariño, mientras le miraba con una devoción tan grande que llenó de júbilo el intranquilo corazón del otro.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, será así entonces... —dijo, antes de besarlo.

Dick correspondió el beso a medias, todavía envuelto en extrañas sensaciones. Cuando se apartaron, Damián lo envolvía entre sus brazos de manera protectora. El rostro de Dick a la altura de su cuello...

—Dami... Realmente quiero morderte —musita, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho

—Te está tomando demasiado tiempo hacerlo... —responde divertido el más alto, antes de sentir como sus dientes atraviesan la piel de su carne.

La unión estaba lista ahora.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Hay cambios evidentes desde el primer momento en que Dick debe poner un pie fuera de esa habitación. No se siente ni una milésima de tensión a comparación del horrible día en que fue atacado. Es totalmente contrario, pero se siente igual o incluso más observado. Cada miembro de la liga le mira con respeto, y hay algo brillando en la mirada de todos ellos que le provoca una sensación de tranquilidad muy rara.

Damián no le explica mucho al respecto al comienzo, si no hasta varios días después, comentándole que todos temían la llegada del Omega de su líder, quién, supuestamente, marcaría el final de la Liga. No pasó nada como eso realmente, contrario a los miedos generalizados, la organización no desapareció, sino que cambió radicalmente sus operaciones. La Cabeza del Demonio continuaba gobernando el mundo desde las sombras, pero era ya un hecho que menos sangre iba corriendo por las calles del mundo debido a sus órdenes.

Aunque Dick tuvo curiosidad al ser llamado "Omega", no quiso indagar demasiado sobre ello. Su pareja tampoco habló demasiado, sin embargo, había algo en su expresión que no dejaba un buen sabor de boca al otro. Cada vez que hacían el amor, Dick sentía que algo más pasaba por la mente del menor. Especialmente cuando fingía dormir profundo, mientras sus brazos lo envolvían. Acariciaba su vientre, llenándolo de un anhelo que no supo comprender en un primer momento. Nuevamente, Grayson no quiso ahondar más al respecto, pues el miedo de saberse insuficiente para él era demasiado.

Cuando se cumplió un año exacto desde su secuestro, todo era mortalmente distinto. Dick caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Nanda Parbat mientras su amado continuaba encerrado en la gran sala, escuchando reportes de distintos hombres que habían recorrido el mundo en búsqueda de conflictos que requirieran su atención. Esa tarde en particular, Dick se encontraba especialmente contento. Pese a saber que el lazo que había formado junto con Damián era algo muchísimo más significativo que cualquier unión que tuviesen los hombres, la felicidad había adornado su rostro la noche anterior cuando su pareja le propuso unirse en matrimonio. Ahora una sortija de oro blanco adornaba su dedo, y una sonrisa continuaba plasmada en sus labios. Caminaba tranquilo, acompañado de uno de los guardias, explicándole algunas de las peticiones que deseaba cumpliera para preparar una sorpresa para su prometido. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus planes para la noche que, cuando fue empujado por el guardia, le tomó segundos comprender que habían sido emboscados.

Tomó una de las armas que el otro le ofreció, y pronto estaban lado a lado a la espera de quien fuera que se había atrevido a irrumpir en los dominios de su prometido.

—¡Dick, agáchate! —demandó una voz que le resultó demasiado familiar, la sorpresa fue demasiada, los reflejos del integrante de la Liga le salvaron de una explosión que se escuchó a lo lejos.

Pronto, dos figuras irrumpían delante suyo. Dick ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando reconoció la imagen de Tim y Jason. Ahogó una más cuando más y más miembros de la Liga llenaban el espacio, rodeándolos. Sus hermanos se mantuvieron quietos, esperando el momento para atacar. Grayson sabía que, de ser necesario, ese par era capaz de terminar con 50 hombres...

—¡Deténganse!—ordenó de pronto, al ver que los hombres de su prometido estaban dispuestos a lanzarse contra ellos— ¡Son mis hermanos!

Jason soltó un bufido cuando el hombre que había estado por lanzarle un golpe dio un paso atrás de manera tan dócil. Tim, a su lado, se asombró al darse cuenta de que aquellos mercenarios habían obedecido las órdenes de su hermano.

—Dick... —mencionó, sin poder creerlo

Justo en ese momento otra figura de abría paso a través de las largas filas de guardias. La alta silueta del líder de la Liga se adentró entre éstas hasta llegar al lado de su prometido. Pareció ignorar olímpicamente cualquier otra presencia, pues lo primero que hizo al estar a su lado fue tomar su rostro entre sus manos, buscando cualquier rastro de malestar, observarlo descartando cualquier posible herida. Demandando una confirmación de que estaba en buen estado. Y Richard pareció comprenderlo.

—Estoy bien... —murmuró, solo para él, mientras sus manos alcanzaban la de Dami, aun sobre su rostro, le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora

—¿Estás seguro?—cuestionó, con voz suave, nada parecida a la imponente aura que desprendía segundos atrás

—Estoy bien—repitió, seguro, con una sonrisa de diversión bailando en sus labios.

Tim lanzó un suspiro resignado, Jason en cambio parecía rabioso.

—Creo que hemos viajado para nada... —comentó, sereno

—Te advertí que algo así podía ser—refunfuñó el mayor, enfadado— El muy imbécil estaba obsesionado con él desde hace tiempo...

—No nos iba a matar averiguar, J—replicó Tim, tranquilo

—Íbamos a morir por averiguar—le recordó Jason, guardando sus armas

A lo lejos, los amantes continuaban sumidos en su propia burbuja. Una que ni siquiera la llegada de sus hermanos podía romper.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

EXTRA.

Dick finalmente comenzaba a comprenderlo. La visita de sus hermanos había sido un gran incentivo para meterse a averiguar datos que antes le parecían innecesarios. Comenzaba a comprender diversos términos como Alfas, Betas u Omegas... Pero había algo que aún no le quedaba claro.

—Entonces... —dijo, hacia su esposo luego de unos segundos— Si dos varones se unían, como tu y yo... ¿Uno de ellos podía tener un bebé?

—Cachorros... —corrigió en automático Damián, mala costumbre que le dejase su abuelo— Sí... Uno de los dos tenía cachorros...

Dick frunció el ceño.

—No somos animales, Dami.

—Pero son cachorros... Todos lo fuimos.

Grayson prefirió ignorarlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que usaban algún tipo de amante? ¿Un vientre de alquiler? No lo sé, cariño... Esto sigue siendo demasiado raro para mí... Compartirte para mantener la estirpe...

—¿Te molestaría compartirme? —inquirió, interesado

—Quisiera escuchar opciones...

Damián sonrió de manera siniestra, acercándose a él hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Dami acarició su vientre plano, y dejó un beso en su cuello. Dick tembló ligeramente.

—Siempre podrías darme cachorros tú... —comentó, divertido

El mayor se apartó bruscamente.

—No es divertido, Damián. No voy a engañarte.

El menor le miró sorprendido. ¿No estaba siendo claro?

—Cariño, creo que no estás entendiendo...

—Una cosa es aceptar que tú estés con otra por el bien de la Liga... Pero no me pidas que haga algo como eso.

—Grayson...

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Además, seguro que le cortarías la cabeza antes de que pueda siquiera meterle mano...

—Grayson...

—¡Y ni siquiera estoy diciendo que éste interesado!

—¡Richard!—le llamó, ya cansado. Dick se detuvo abruptamente, Dami volvió a acercarse a él, y le miraba ahora con una mezcla de frustración y cansancio— No hablo de que me engañes... Ninguna pareja de la Liga ha usado un vientre ajeno nunca. Y no vamos a ser los primeros en ello. Nuestro cachorro lo llevarías tú... —explicó, mientras volvía a tomarlo entre sus brazos, colocando una mano nuevamente sobre esa parte de su cuerpo, donde, en algún tiempo, estaría su tan ansiado hijo— Eso es lo que intentaba decirte....

Dick intentó reír sin éxito.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de sentir como el otro comenzaba a besarlo, mientras sus manos se perdían en el interior de su ropa, acariciando su abdomen

—Richard.... Tengamos cachorros... —pidió cariñosamente

El mayor ahogó el gemido que quería escaparse de sus labios. Sintió como besaba la marca en su cuello... Ese sitio donde le había mordido hacía tanto tiempo. Intentó pensar fríamente sin éxito. ¿Él teniendo hijos? ¿En su cuerpo? ¿¡Él!? Le sonaba sencillamente imposible.

Cuando una mano traviesa alcanzó el sur de su anatomía toda respuesta lógica se esfumó de su mente. Rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos, mientras movía su rostro hasta comenzar a besarlo.

—Siempre podemos intentarlo... —musitó, y sintió los labios del contrario curvándose en una sonrisa

—Eso quería oír... —respondió, complacido, antes de comenzar a desnudarlo.

Tarde aprendería Dick que, efectivamente, él podía darle todos los cachorros que quería.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
